


you're out of my league

by jungsoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, out of your league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: Johnny Suh; school's heartthrob, no.1 athlete, he's got the brains and the brawnKim Dongyoung; just another somebody in the crowd
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	you're out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tiktok, what's new

Johnny Suh was the dream. He's everything nice in one body. He's got the looks - handsome, endless beauty, ethereal. He is the number one athlete in school - captain of the volleyball team, always bringing home the trophy, got all the cheerleaders fawning. He is built like _the man of your dreams_ \- smart, tough, kind, nice body, he is just everything you would want in a man. And he is of course, _out of your league_.

"For once Doyoung, stop staring! It's creepy!" Taeyong nudged his best friend.

Doyoung groaned. He really just like the structure of Johnny's face, as if it has been carved by the Gods. Doyoung sighed, "I'll never have the balls to do anything in front of him. Not even a small hello."

"Well, you're doing great at staring, so that's a start." Taeyong snarked back.

It has been 2 years since Doyoung had this crush on the school's heartthrob. Anyone would crush on him honestly, he is so popular and just so kind, who wouldn't like that kind of man? Doyoung has endless thoughts of what could be his most unrealistic dream ever - Johnny Suh as his boyfriend. It's so out of reach but one can only dream. Taeyong always asked him why he didn't go for his friends instead. First up, Nakamoto Yuta; he's like a prince - captain of the soccer team, athletic, cold but warm beauty, he's the kind of man you would want as a best friend. Next was Jung Jaehyun; he's poetic beauty - captain of the basketball team, dimples so deep you want to have a swim in it, he's soft and so kind. Ugh! None of them was in Doyoung's league. When will any guy ever? _I'm just another somebody in the crowd._

"Hey, ogling over these men won't get your homework done. Come on." Doyoung was unwillingly dragged out of his seat.

Once they reached Doyoung's dorm, Taeyong immediately set the table for homework and snacks. Doyoung crashed onto the couch, mumbling about how homework should do itself when he doesn't have the energy to do it. Taeyong shook his head at his friend's antics. He pulled Doyoung down from the couch and settled him near the table.

"Stop being a baby and let's get this over and done with." Doyoung nods lazily.

They finished their homework after a few hours due to Doyoung's endless procrastination. Taeyong was now fast asleep on his couch, listening to some band he doesn't know. Doyoung on the other hand was just flipping through his sketchbook. He doodled quite a few things, mainly Johnny's side profile because that's all he can ever stare at with his cowardly ass. He doesn't know if this was just a crush or if it's turning into an obsession. He really needs to snap out of it.

Doyoung sighed again, Valentines' Day is coming and he doesn't have a partner to celebrate it with except his best friend, but where's the fun in that?

"It's also Jaehyun's birthday, gahh!" The holy trinity really do be doing something to him and it's not okay.

Valentines' Day came and Doyoung was not happy. He didn't want to wake up at all. As he walks down the hallways with Taeyong, all he sees are couples or people confessing or people giving roses and chocolates to _Johnny_. He wish he had that courage. Taeyong rolled his eyes, "Come on. You already have the box of whatever and a note in your bag. All you have to do now is to walk right up to the man, give him the things and say 'happy valentines' or something."

Doyoung was about to open his mouth and whine but Taeyong was faster at shutting him up by pushing him forward, shooing him away. Doyoung stood in the middle of the hallway, contemplating, hands already reaching to get the box of whatever. "It's now or never Doyoung..." He assured himself.

Just as he was about to turn, someone bumped into him. His box of whatever dropped onto the floor, thank god it was sealed TIGHT. His bag swung, hitting him in the face and Doyoung? He can feel himself about to drop onto the ground. But, in all cliche films, you know what's going to happen. A pair of strong arms caught Doyoung before his ass kissed the floor. Doyoung let out a small yelp, gripping onto the person who saved him. He had his eyes closed until he felt himself steadied. Doyoung slowly opened his eyes and _oh my god_. He jumped back, scratch his neck while laughing nervously. He didn't look up when he felt a really strong gaze on him.

"A ha ha, t-thanks u-uh-uhm. Thanks J-Joh-Johnny." Doyoung mentally slapped himself, _what the fuck was that you stupid stuttering bitch_.

At the corner of his eyes he sees his box so he scrambled to take it. He fixed himself before shoving the box into Johnny's hands, a little too hard. Johnny let out a small 'oof' from the impact making Doyoung a stuttering mess again, "S-so sorry, I-uh I-oh my god, here just take t-this box. I'll go my way n-now. See ya!" Doyoung bowed, turned and sprint off.

Johnny looked down, the box sitting nicely in his hands. It was a nice pastel pink box with a note on top, it was neatly sealed too. A small smile crept on to Johnny's lips, _finally._

"What the fuck was that Doyoung?" Taeyong was chasing after Doyoung after the whole fiasco, "Oh my g-god. Why are you so fucking fast!?"

"Because I'm EMBARRASSED!" Doyoung stopped and turned to Taeyong.

Doyoung's smile was crooked, he really is embarrassed. Taeyong sighed, he gave a pity smile before engulfing Doyoung in a bear hug, "There there. You'll be okay."

He is not okay, he never will be. Because standing right in front of him is Johnny Suh, glowing like the ethereal motherfucker he is. Doyoung took one glance at his face before eyeing the ground. The ground looks pretty fascinating if you asked him.

"I'm Johnny, I-I'm sure you know that already." The taller man was just as awkward as the shorter man and Taeyong was so close to knocking both of them out.

Johnny took one of Doyoung's hand and placed a small pastel blue box in it, "Happy Valentines' Doyoung."

When Johnny walked away after another three seconds of awkward silence, Doyoung looked up and looked at the box. _What?_

Taeyong shrugged, he has absolutely no idea either.

"No! What?" Doyoung was pacing around his living room, thinking of a possible answer as to what the fuck happened just now.

"M-maybe he likes you too?" Taeyong suggests, voice small.

"Maybe he does this to anyone who gives him gifts? Because he's just a very nice and considerate person?" Doyoung tapped his forehead, finding for more answers.

"Okay, maybe it's time to just shoot your shot?"

"And then what? Get myself nicely rejected? And then live my life like a heartbroken coward bitch, like I haven't been living like that for the past few years..." Doyoung sat next to Taeyong.

"Oh come on, how bad can shooting your shot be? It's not like you haven't done it before." Taeyong rolled his eyes, "I'm still very honoured that I was the first person you tried to shoot at and the outcome isn't that bad, is it?"

"If it means I get a best friend, then yeah, the outcome wasn't so bad." Doyoung smiled, "B-but how do I confess... I hate doing it, you know that."

"You can always try what you did with me, on him? Maybe it'll work, then he becomes your boyfriend, or it doesn't work and he becomes your second best friend. Options are endless."

"By endless, you mean JUST TWO. Gahhh, fine, I'll try my best. But if anything goes wrong I'm locking myself in this dorm for thirty days."

"Don't be dramatic, it'll be fine!" Taeyong pats his best friend's head.

It took Doyoung approximately fifty-three days to overcome himself and gain some courage. Today is that day, it is finally the day he will confess and nothing is going to stop him. Not the alarm clock, not the spilled drink, not the jammed locker, he will do it today and that's final. Doyoung slipped a small note into Johnny's locker when no one was looking. He inhaled deep and exhaled slow, it will be okay.

"I-uh got your note." Johnny says, walking towards Doyoung. The two were at the volleyball court, it was empty since there wasn't any training that day, of course Doyoung would know that.

For the first time ever, Doyoung had the courage to look up and look at Johnny straight in the eyes, "For starters, c-can I ask, why did you give me this?" Doyoung held up the keychain Johnny gave to him during Valentines. It was a cute keychain with the initials DY and JN with a small blue star in the middle. Blue, Doyoung's favourite colour, not that anyone knows about that.

"I-I know your favourite colour is blue, I overheard." Johnny scratched his ear, "I-uh, I gave you that because it was Valentines, yeah."

Doyoung bit his lips, he has never seen the school's heartthrob this nervous before.

"Okay, then. Uh h-have you got a boyfriend? B-because I- I have this crush on you since like I don't know, two years ago? And I am like the biggest coward ever so I kept it to myself all these years and I only got the courage to give you that box because Taeyong pushed me to do so. Now I'm still a coward but I have the littlest of courage to confess ever since you gave me the keychain and now I- will you go out with me? Because I like you."

Johnny bit on his lip, resisting the smile, "Uh-"

"Okay but like I get it if you say 'no, thank you' because you're such a nice dude and also very out of my league. You're so hot, like you're kind, athletic, captain!! of the volleyball!! team!! You're also just so ethereal, plus you're smart, like you've got the brains and the brawn. Anyone would kill to be with you or have you as their best friend or something. I- I, this is stupid I'm sorry." Doyoung exhaled.

Johnny looked at him, "Doyoung, what I'm going to tell you might freak you out."

"Anything goes at this point, I'm ready for the rejection." Doyoung closed his eyes, praying so hard he won't die from the heartbreak that's going to come.

Johnny chuckled, "No, Doyoung. I- I like you too. Wait, listen. I think, just like you I developed a crush from two years ago, I guess."

"WAIT. What did I ever do to get your attention?" Doyoung was in denial, _what the fuck_.

"You were a new kid, remember? You had to introduce yourself in front of the whole class and y-you were stumbling over your words. You had pink hair and I thought 'wow, you're like so adorable'. Then we bumped into one another in the hallways and you said sorry way too many times, you always do. Anyways, I've heard you sing and laugh and its the most wonderful thing ever. I've also caught you staring, well not like I haven't stared at you myself."

Doyoung was speechless, he was about to shit his pants.

"Well Doyoung, if you think I'm out of your league, I thought you were out of mine. You're adorable, smart, cute, kind, you're all these nice traits put in one body."

"Have you seen me feisty? Bitchy even? Like me throwing a fit? Being whiny, and like all the annoying traits you can find in one man?" Doyoung questioned, the audacity of this man to think that he is cute.

"Doyoung come on, I've seen you whined to Taeyong multiple times, it's cute! Besides I've seen you cry. You probably don't remember this but you were drunk crying at one of the frat parties. You were practically wailing and I was there. I was there to help you clean yourself and sober up. You didn't say hi the next day so I thought you didn't remember or you were too embarrassed." Johnny shrugged.

Doyoung remembers, alright. He knew he drunk cried once at a frat party and someone helped him to get his shit together. He didn't know it was his crush, THE CRUSH! Now Doyoung is super embarrassed.

"But aside all those, I've seen you at one of your ugly points in life, I think. To be fair, you saw me throw a huge fit in front of the school before." Johnny smiled, remembering the stares he got and Doyoung's disappointed face.

The taller cleared his throat, "With all that said and settled, do you want to go out with me?"

Doyoung's throat went dry. It was supposed to be him giving the confession and getting rejected politely not him _receiving_ it. Now this was awkward but it's a dream. Oh to have the Johnny Suh saying he likes you back. But wait, this ain't a dream! Doyoung pinched himself, smacking himself afterwards, "It's not a dream, is it?"

Johnny shook his head. He waited patiently for Doyoung to answer, looking at how the other's face looked like he was constipated.

"I'm a mess. Let's do this again." Doyoung cleared his throat, "Johnny, will _you_ go out with me?"

The two stared at each other before breaking out into giggles, "Yeah, I want to go out with you." They shared a small hug, requested by Doyoung after gathering a bit more courage.

"And that, my dude, is how it went." Doyoung clapped for himself.

"Shit's a whirlwind, y'all are clowns." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Well at least there's no more sexual tension for you to bear." Johnny laughs along with the rest, pulling Doyoung closer.

_Well, who would have thought that we were both out of each other's league but still managed to score a goal. Shoot your shot laid ease! There's nothing to lose._

**Author's Note:**

> @royaldoy on twitter!


End file.
